The Heart of an Angel
by Wanderer-Kun
Summary: “If destiny would let me… if I could life once more… in another time… I would come… to find… you… again… I love… you…” SachikoXYumi story, but maybe with another pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Wanderer-Kun and this is my first story in FanfictionNet, I'm open to see what do you guys think about it so I can improve my skills and stories. Thank you very much ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama Ga Miteru, as anyone knows. If I do, I would be making the fifth season now. Sad thing...

Credits: All the credits for beta this chapter is to Kin756894, without her help, you would not be reading this fanfic now.

* * *

**The Heart of an Angel**

**Prologue**

_"Hey…. Why are you crying…? My beautiful angel?" The woman whispered, smiling softly and weakly. Her hand covered with blood raised itself to settle against the pale cheek of the angel by her side, her fingers beginning a light caress in a silent comfort._

_The angel could not help but let more tears stream down on her face, while her unique sapphire eyes glanced at the wound on the woman's chest. She then looked back at her hazel eyes; the woman could see the guilt within them, seeing deep within the angel's soul. _

_"Please… don't blame yourself… for the choice I've made…" The woman pleaded, and after losing her remaining strength, her hand left the woman's pale face to rest again against the cold soil, leaving bloody fingers marks on the angel's porcelain skin._

_The angel closed her eyes. Her hands carefully lifted the woman's head and placed it on her lap, starting a soft caress against her brown hair, while her lips, trembling, asked to the woman in something more than a whisper._

_"Why?"_

_"Because… you are someone… very important to me…"_

_"How can you care so much for someone like me?" The angel asked softly, her hand now stroking the woman's very pale cheek. "I was sent from the skies to live here with the humans forever! And to protect them I lost everything I had there, and my judgment for all those sins around me just make me hate the humans more and more, the humans who I need to care about…"_

_"I'm glad you're here…" The woman whispered, the sapphire eyes looking at her with a mixture of confusion and surprise in them. "Because of God… I could meet you…"_

_"Meeting me will make you die here in my arms!" The angel stated in desperation. "If only I could have stopped this! Stopped you from finding me that day..."_

_"I don't care... I am a human…. And still... you stayed at my side," The woman in the angel's lap closed her eyes for a second, opening them again to look up at her caring, sad sapphire eyes. "It's true... we hate... we destroy... we became jealous... we commit sins... we kill... we can't help but do those things... because we are humans.... But... because of that... we can be happy... we can be sad... we can help... we can have faith... we can love..."_

_"I..."_

_"Please... don't hate the humans.... Learn with them... and someday... I think that you can... go back to your home..."_

_The angel looked in the woman eyes, sincerity could clearly be seen in those hazel eyes…. But the angel looked deeply, and found something that shocked her, something that for the first time she had saw with such a sincere force in a humans eyes. Love._

_"My only regret… is that I could not… stay here longer… with you…" The woman with hazel eyes started to cry. This, she knew, was her last goodbye. "If destiny would let me… if I could life once more… in another time… I would come… to find… you… again… I love… you…"_

_The angel's eyes widened, and the woman in her lap closed her hazel eyes for the last time, and ceased to open them again._

_The angel looked at the body in her arms. She no longer cared about the world, or the tears that had not stopped since what happened. She embraced the woman's body with all the strength she had, the white wings on her back covering the both their bodies, one hot like fire and one cold like ice. _

_For the first time since the day the angel stayed on Earth, she learned something with the humans besides hate; she learned what love is, and the pain of losing someone very precious to her._

…

"Sachiko-sama?" The servant of the Ogasawara mansion knocked on the door, before entering inside the room.

"What do you want, Keiko?" The woman on the bed looked from the book in her hands to the girl who entered in the room.

"It's already time for school, Sachiko-sama." The woman gracefully nodded and dismissed the girl who soon left the room, leaving the woman alone.

"Another day, I see…" She whispered to herself, closing the book and putting it back on the bookshelf. It was a really good book in her opinion, but sadly she will need to read it again another hour; she has her duties with the society to fulfill.

After some minutes, the woman looked at herself in the mirror. Her elegant porcelain skin, in a strange way, matched with the catholic school Lillian Girls' Academy uniform. Her long, dark hair, falling like a cascade on her back, but letting some black strands cover her unique sapphire eyes, but not thoroughly to hide their beauty from the world.

"It's already been two years since I started attending this academy…" She spoke softly, thinking.

After some minutes, Sachiko put her things into her schoolbag and exited her room. The driver of her personal car was probably waiting for her.

...

"No matter how many times I enter this school, it always surprises me!" The girl said to herself, smiling happily while she walked into Lillian Girl's Academy one more time.

One month and some days more the girl with hazel eyes started her first year into her new school, after her family bought a new house in the city. She had never studied in a school just for girls before, and when she discovered the rosary system, the girl was curious if one day she would have a sister like the majority of the first year girls in the Lillian Girl's Academy.

"But still… I'm so new here…"

...

"It's okay here. Thank you, Kotaro." Sachiko spoke gently to her driver who smiled and stopped the car close to the school entrance.

Sachiko, some minutes afterwards, was walking on the entrance path, like everyday, smiling gently and talking with the girls on her way to the Maria-sama statue.

"Good morning Rosa Chinensis en bouton!" They said; she could only answer to them.

"Good morning."

"Meoow."

The woman looked curiously at a nearby tree and her sapphire eyes found a small cat playing with a little leaf. The white cat with green eyes looked at her and, a little afraid of the stranger, he tried to flee from the place but got trapped in a shrub.

Sachiko approached the small creature and, while smiling, she gently took him from his prison and placed the cat on her lap, running her fingers on his head softly.

"You should be more careful, little one." She whispered, and he looked at her in a curious way.

"Meow?"

"That's right." The woman smiled and looked around the place where she noticed she was practically alone. "I need to go now or I will be late."

"Meoow…" The small feline looked at her in a sad way when Sachiko picked him up from her lap and placed him back on the ground.

"Don't look at me like that, little one. You should go back to your family; maybe your mother is worried about you." The woman spoke softly making the small cat look down in an expression that a human would say that he was thinking. "Have a good day."

Sachiko started to walk again and when she was in front of Maria-sama statue, she put her hands together and started a pray.

"I wish that something new would happen today…" She whispered to the statue, when suddenly she heard someone scream.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I NEED TO HURRY OR I WILL BE LATE!!!!!" The woman with sapphire eyes turned around, surprised that someone would scream like that in a place like Lillian Girl's Academy, but a little too late. Someone bumped into her and both of them fell on the ground.

"Ouch…" A soft voice whispered.

What…?

Her sapphire eyes widened when the woman understood the situation.

There was a girl on top of her!

Sachiko started to get up into a sitting position and the other girl seated at her side, confused about what had happened seconds ago. Soon, both of them looked at each other, and sapphire eyes locked with hazel. Shock could be read in both women's expressions.

"This is impossible…" Sachiko whispered to herself.

Yumi…?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Here is my second chapter! First of all, before you guys read this chapter, I want to apologize about the grammar errors. This is my true English and those who had read my profile knows I'm not "perfect" since I'm not from England or U.S.A. I could not find a beta this time. Now second and last thing; I know that now I sort of copied the anime start, but soon I shall start to write the story line in the way I want.

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Maria-sama Ga Miteru ^^

* * *

**The Heart Of An Angel**

**Meeting**

The hazel eyes stared at the gorgeous face while the girl's jaw was making it's way to the floor. From all the people she could've bumped into in this school, it was really necessary to be HER in that place just in that exactly moment?

Sachiko equally stared at the girl like if she were a ghost. Sadness, fear, anger… Or it was sorrow or happiness? She couldn't explain with words what she was feeling in that moment.

The girl who seemed to be frozen like the woman, blinked and raised quickly, waking Sachiko from her own astonishment.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Rosa Chinensis en bouton!!" The girl started, helping the woman with sapphire eyes stand as well, while both of them picked up their schoolbags. "I didn't see you in there… I … I…"

The words seemed to escape from her mind while her word seemed to only focus on the stare of those sapphire eyes. Sachiko soon could finally regain the control of her own mind, her eyes did never leave the girl.

'No… It's just my imagination… Her appearance is younger but very similar… Could she?… NO! It's impossible! It's been already years! It's impossible now! Not now!'

Her mind started to race into complicated thoughts, but then, she caught the girl's movement to turn around and run away. Her voice stopped her.

"Wait!" The girl froze, and only after some seconds she could weakly reply.

"Y-Yes?" She turned around slowly to face the elder student. "Um, is there something you wanted with me?"

The girl was surprised in see the woman approach her. The long dark hair was dancing in the softly breeze from the wind in her graceful walk, her face showed no expression, but her eyes seemed to be studding the girl, from her appearance to her soul, everything! This thought make the younger take one step back from the woman.

"Yes, I was certainly speaking to you. You should not run here since it's not a proper lady's manner and it's against the rules." Sachiko spoke softly, but her voice not betraying her authority in Lillian's Girl's Academy as one member of the know Roses family. "Hold this."

The girl looked down to see the woman's schoolbag now in her hands like her own. Then, surprise took the girl expression as the woman's hands settled in her shoulders and started to fix her uniform and scarf.

"And, you should tie you scarf in a proper knot. Maria-sama is watching." Sachiko then toke her schoolbag back from the girl's hands and started to walk away.

"Farewell."

"F-Farewell!" The girl said, turning around quickly again to look at the elder student, still, surprised with all what happened. "S-Sorry for what happened, and thank you!

Sachiko turned to look one more time at the girl, with a discrete thoughtful expression. Finally, she replied.

"Just be careful with people around you and with your uniform." Once more she started to walk away, and the girl's stood silent, watching her.

...

"Is that's all?"

"I was careless!" The girl with hazel eyes whispered, but something that not escaped from her friend ears. Both of the girl's were seated in chairs inside of their first year class, talking.

"Just forget about it. Then you won't have to do anything to worry about."

"Why?" It was the confused girl's reply.

"Ogasawara Sachiko-sama is the star of Lillian Girl's Academy. She can't tell us all apart." Her friend said without much importance.

The girl did just stared at her for some seconds, thinking, when then a person passed by them and seated in one of the free places ahead in the class. This person caught the girl's eye.

"Did you hear?" Her friend asked her, and the girl looked at her, confused.

"That Shimako-san is now Rosa Gigantea en bouton?" The girl whispered back. "She beat out the second-years."

"No, not that." Her friend whispered in reply, looking at the girl who silent started to take her things out of her schoolbag. "Shimako-san wasn't just asked by Rosa Gigantea. She was asked by Sachiko-sama too!"

"What?"

"Sachiko-sama asked her first, but she accepted Rosa Gigantea's rosary. Meaning that she turned down Sachiko-sama's offer." Her friend explained and the teacher finally arrived at the class to start the lessons.

But while everyone was paying attention, there was just one girl who started to look at the school through the window, thinking.

"You should not worry about it. Sachiko-sama is famous for hating slovenly dress." One girl spoke while she and her two friends were seated, eating and talking in the free time between classes. "But it might be a good thing you are new here and don't have an Onee-sama."

"What do you mean?" The girl with hazel eyes looked at the other two girls.

"A first-year student who deliberately walked by Sachiko-sama with her scarf undone, and wasn't just ignored by her, and by the way you told us what happened this morning… I think you have a chance."

"What!?" The girl with hazel eyes asked surprised, almost letting her meal drop to the ground. The other two girls just giggled.

"You're always making funny faces, Yumi-san!" The girl in the subject blushed and looked away from the other two, who just started to giggle more and more.

"Yumi-san! Yumi-san!" The classes had finally ended for the day, and while the group of four girls started to walk in the almost desert corridor, another girl joined with them.

"Tsutako-san!" One of the girls in the group said. "Are you done cleaning the classroom?"

"Yes. I hurried here so I could see you." It was the other girl's reply, in her hand a camera could be seen.

"Did you need something?" The girl with hazel eyes, Yumi, asked.

"Yumi-san, we have clubs to attend, so we have to go now. I will report our cleaning to the staff room." One girl spoke, and receiving a nod from the brown haired girl, the group exited the corridor, leaving alone Yumi and Tsutako.

Click!

'Huh?'

Yumi looked at the other girl, who held the camera in front of her face, taking the opportunity to take photos from the hazel-eyed girl.

"T-Tsutako-san?"

"You know I'm from the Photography Club." Tsutako said, lowering the camera.

"Yes… So it's true you don't let go of your camera except during class." Yumi replied while forcing a weird smile appears on her face.

"Before I show any of my photos, I get permission from the people in them." Tsutako spoke with a smile, but looking at the other girl's eyes, make Yumi wonder what the girl is thinking. "Like this."

Tsutako shoved a photo in Yumi's face, and looking at it, the beautiful hazel eyes widened at the sight, her jaw probably in the middle of it's way to the floor.

In the photo were Yumi and Ogasawara Sachiko in person in front of Maria-sama statue. Yumi were looking at Sachiko, her hazel eyes held surprise in them, but Sachiko were looking at her own hands at the scarf of the other girl.

"It was really a good opportunity, since I was passing in there that time. The sad thing is that I could not take a picture while you were on top of Sachiko-sama's body after you've bumped into her, my camera wasn't ready at the time, but at least I got this." Tsutako said smirking, but the brown haired girl seemed to be focused just on the photo.

"C-Can I stay with her?" Yumi whispered, extending her hand to touch the photo, but the other girl moved it away.

"I thought you'd ask that." Tsutako said smiling.

"What?"

"I know…" The other girl said low, in a mystery and secret tone. "That even if you're studding here for just one month, I know you secretly admire Sachiko-sama."

"I… Um…" Yumi looked at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing at me moment.

"I'm willing to give the picture to you, under two conditions." Tsutako spoke.

"Conditions?" The girl asked confused.

"The first is that I can put it in the Photography Club's exhibit at the school festival." Yumi closed her eyes and forced another smile on her face.

"Tsutako-san, you're joking, right?"

"Would I joke about that?" The other girl asked, smiling. "The second condition, of course, is to get permission from Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

"From Sachiko-sama!?" Yumi said aloud, surprised and incredulous. "Couldn't you do that, Tsutako-san?"

"Even I think the leaders of the Yamayurikai are frightening." Tsutako revealed, and the other girl stared at her.

"If you think that, what about me? Well, it's even harder for me! I'm in this school just for one month!"

"Why?" Tsutako asked, looking at Yumi. "Sachiko-sama doesn't usually concern herself with underclassmen. This morning you literally bumped into her and she said anything about it, but focused in re-tie your scarf for you."

Yumi blushed and stayed silent while Tsutako once more approached her.

"Even if she doesn't realize it, I wonder if she is warming up to you. Maybe there is something that caught her attention when she had see you in this morning." Tsutako then showed again the photo to Yumi, both of them looking at it. "Look… Is such a beautiful photo, it's as thought you are soeurs."

...

"I wonder if Sachiko-sama is really here." Yumi whispered, she and Tsutako standing at the door to the Yamayurikai mansion.

"The heads of the Yamayurikai have been meeting here, in the rose mansion, everyday to prepare for the school festival." Tsutako spoke, Yumi raising her hand to knock the door.

"Do you need something from the Yamayurikai?" Someone behind them spoke, attracting the two girls attention.

"Shimako-san! Why are you here?" Yumi asked, surprised.

"Of course she is here! Shimako-san is Rosa Gigantea en bouton, so it's completely natural for her to be here." Tsutako spoke while Shimako started to approach them. "This is perfect! Shimako-san, could we go in with you? Yumi-san and I need to talk with Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

"I think Sachiko-sama is probably inside." Shimako said softly, smiling while she opened the blue door for them. "Please, come in."

The Yamayurikai is what at normal schools is called Student Council. The official offices are Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Foetida, the three Roses. The soeurs of the Roses like Sachiko-sama and Shimako-san are called boutons, and are accept by everyone as the ones who will became the Roses in the next year. That's what I've learned when I entered in this school. I wonder, what world I'm entering now…

The girl with hazel eyes thought while she, Tsutako and Shimako entered in the place.

...

"These are the official roles for this year play. Are all agreed about this?" Everyone in the room nodded at the question. "

The woman in the chair who was speaking looked at the papers in the table, when then someone speaks, and everyone put their attention on the woman.

"But I have a question, Youko-san." The woman looked up from the papers, replying.

"What is it, Rei?" The Rosa Chinensis asked, smiling.

"Who will take the lead role, Cinderella?" Rei looked at the woman seated on her side, who nodded.

"That's right, we didn't talked about it yet." Torii Eriko, Rosa Foetida commented.

"I thought that this role already was chosen." Another woman spoke, smiling at Youko who looked at her and nodded, smiling back.

"Sei is right, I had already determined who will take the Cinderella's role this year, and it will be my petite soeur, Sachiko." Youko answered drinking her tea.

The woman in question was reading a paper while paying attention at the subject, and when she had heard her name, her sapphire eyes immediately looked at her Onee-sama.

"Me?"

"Yes. Is there any problem with this, Sachiko?" Youko asked, now, looking at her petite soeur.

"No, Onee-sama. I will do the lead role." Sachiko replied and once more looked at the paper.

"Oh, there is something more before I forgot." Everyone attention turned to Shimasu Yoshino, Rosa Foetida en bouton. "Onee-sama commented with me about something like a change about who will be the prince."

"Yes." Rei confirmed, looking from Yoshino to Youko. "You told me that this year the festival would put together Lillian Girl's Academy and the Hanadera Boy's Academy, so my character in the play will change."

"What? Rei, you will no more be the prince?" Sachiko asked, confused. Youko started.

"That's right, this year the prince will be the president of the Student Council from Hanadera Boy's Academy. Of course, you know him already, Sachiko. He is your cousin, Kashiwagi Suguru."

"But Onee-sama!" Sachiko stands, staring down at the third-year student and Rosa Chinensis. "Why you..."

"We had already decided this past month in the meeting with the Hanadera Student Council, but you always disappear when those meetings happens." Youko said calmly, again, drinking more of her tea before she continues. "Sachiko, we will not change the decision about who will be the prince and Cinderella."

"Onee-sama!" The woman with sapphire eyes then looked at Satou Sei, Eriko, Yoshino, and Rei. "You all did know about this change and no one had told me or asked my opinion!?"

"As the Rosa Chinensis en bouton, you should know well the rules about participating of the decisions of the Yamayurikai, Sachiko. Sorry about that." Sei spoke, making the woman with sapphire eyes look at her.

"I understand now. So, when Onee-sama said about someone who can't find a petite soeur shouldn't have right to speak at the meetings, she was talking about this…" Yoshino whispered.

"It's a rule that the Roses had respected since the first day of the Yamayurikai." Eriko said, closing her eyes to, like Youko, drink her tea.

"But you could change that and speak with us, the current Roses, about your rejection of the role if, of course, you had a petite soeur."

"So, you are saying that if I had a little sister I could talk equally with the Roses and drop the Cinderella role?" Sachiko asked Rosa Chinensis who looked very calmly at her petit soeur. This infuriated the woman with sapphire eyes. "You're being tyrannical and mean! Well then, all I have to do is find one right now!"

Sachiko started to walk to the door, while the people in the room looked at her, some calmly, others with eyes widened. The woman with long dark hair raised her hand to open the door and finally exit the room, but the door had opened before Sachiko could stop her fast walking, or stop from bumping into someone who was in the way. Both of them had fell on the ground.

'What…?'

She thought as she opened her eyes. She was in top of another girl. Sachiko looked down to see who it is, and one more time in that same day, sapphire eyes locked with hazel.


End file.
